Christmas Coffee
by Morkael
Summary: Diego and Mia celebrate Christmas together. AU. Oneshot. Miego.


Author's Notes: This was written as a Christmas present for my beloved Silver, who loves this pairing every bit as much as I do. I felt that it would be worth more if other people could read it as well because there really isn't enough written for them. So here's a Miego fic for your viewing please, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing itself. Diego and Mia belong to Capcom.

While he had never been much for Christmas, Diego did greatly enjoy one thing about the holiday season: It gave him the perfect chance to spoil his precious kitten without the effort of having to come up with a justifiable excuse. As such, he had taken the time to get out of the apartment after a case just to have the time to buy his lovely partner something special. He had even disguised the trip as one to buy more coffee, which he was in fact nearly out of at the time.

Now that it actually was Christmas and the two attorneys at last had a break for some time together, he was doing what he could to make sure that things went as planned. It just wouldn't do to have Mia finding her gift before she was supposed to, so it was kept tucked safely away in a pocket. A pocket that happened to be part of an outfit reserved just for Christmas itself.

In place of the jacketless suit that he usually wore, Armando had donned something much more seasonal that still fell within the same vein of clothing. He still wore a red shirt, buttoned up the front, but the collar of this one was embroidered with chain of holly leaves and small bells. The cuffs were similarly adorned and his tie, while still black, bore images of reindeer and elves. The vest that was worn over the shirt was a dark green and had small points of holly here and there along its black pinstripes.

The morning passed fairly slowly, with much time spent reviewing cases that would be resumed as soon as the holiday ended. There was the occasional sign of affection shown, but never more than a momentary distraction for neither wanted to fall behind and wind up losing to the appointed prosecutors. A kiss here, a brief hug there while coming back from refilling his mug. They had both decided beforehand that they would work until lunch and spend the rest of the day celebrating.

Diego was getting up to refill his coffee mug once more when Mia rose at the same time and looked at him with a smile. "I think it's about time for the promised gift exchange oh great coffee addict. You also said that you would do the cooking, yes?" Since they had met, Mia had grown into a fine, confident defense attorney, one good enough to rival her older mentor.

After quickly checking the time and giving his usual cocky laugh, the elder wrapped his arm around Mia's waist and pulled her up against himself. He leaned down the short distance to claim a kiss before answering, "Of course, Kitten. You know I don't go back on my word." He grinned, meeting her eyes, before continuing. "You go ahead and get ready. I can take care of everything out here."

It was a while later, while Diego was still laboring over their meal, that Mia emerged from the room they sometimes shared. When he looked up from his cooking to comment on how long she had taken, his haughty remark caught in his throat and his only response to the sight now greeting him was an appreciative chuckle. "Well aren't you the stunning one, Kitten."

Smiling as she shook her head, Mia mused, "Just don't forget that this 'kitten' still has her claws. You've gotten yourself scratched before." In the time that she had been away, the younger attorney had changed out of her usual outfit and slipped into a deep red dress that stopped just above her knees. Matching stockings patterned with stars covered the rest of her legs and a simple pair of shoes kept her toes covered.

Another appreciative chuckle and Armando nodded, returning his attention to the meal he was supposed to be preparing. It wouldn't look too good on his part if he managed to burn one of the few things that he could actually cook well.

Lunch was a quiet affair for the couple. Light discussion, most of it about work and hopes for the next year, eating, and, on Diego's part, much coffee. Here and there, something else would come up, but it usually slipped back into the void it had come from to allow them to resume their usual conversation.

It wasn't until after they had cleared the small table they had sat at that gifts were pulled from their hiding places. A slender box from Diego's pocket and a not so slender one from Mia's closet, both wrapped in festive colors.

Smiling, he didn't mind festivities after all, Diego led Mia over to their couch and allowed her to sit down before taking a seat next to her. He watched her quietly for a moment, once again noting her well-tailored dress, before asking, "Would you mind if you got your present second, Kitten? I'd love to let you open it first, but that would throw one thing off. Saying what would spoil the surprise."

Returning the smile that she was faced with, Mia replied, "Not at all, Diego, but I really would prefer it if you used my name for a change." She held out the brightly wrapped package for him to take before deciding to set it on his lap.

Tan features flickered with amusement as he carefully peeled the paper from the box holding his gift. His gaze shifted briefly from the box to Mia and back again before he worked the package open. Situated inside was a bag of coffee, a flavor that he hadn't tried before, and a mug. He carefully worked a finger into the handle of the porcelain work and pulled it from the case to look at it properly.

Most of the mug, handle included, was white. On one side was a picture of a kitten that held a resemblance to Mia. Hidden on the bottom, where it would be less obvious when set down, was the signature of the artist and a small dedication reading: From your Kitten, Mia.

Diego chuckled and looked from the mug to his younger companion. "It's a pity I'm only allowed my plain white mugs during the trials. This is such a treasure that it shouldn't go to waste." He leaned forward to set the gift on the coffee table, beside his current cup of coffee, where it wouldn't get misplaced.

Now certain that he had gotten was safe, the elder held out his own gift for Mia to take. He watched quietly as she peeled the wrapping paper from the slender box and pulled the lid off. Her eyes lighting up at the sight of what lay inside the small package told him that he had gotten her something that she'd wanted and a warm smile settled onto his features.

Lying inside the box was a silver bracelet adorned with small charms, several shaped like the magatama worn beneath Mia's usual scarf, and a slender chain bearing a pendant in the shape of a heart. The younger attorney carefully lifted the former from its position and examined it, nearly beaming with happiness. "Diego, these are beautiful…" She undid the clasp of the bracelet and strapped it on about her wrist, still looking fondly at the necklace.

While Mia had been distracted by her present, Diego had gotten up and move to stand behind the sofa. Laughing quietly to himself, he posed a simple query. "Do you want to wear it now or let it wait there for you?" Her response, aside from a slight jump at the unexpected location from whence his voice had come, was to place the necklace in his hand.

Carefully pushing brown hair out of the way, he draped the chain about Mia's neck, carefully checking the clasp before pulling his hands away. Instead of moving around to where he could look and see how the pendant looked on his Kitten, Diego leaned forward and wrapped his arms about her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Smiling, he purred, "Merry Christmas, Mia."


End file.
